


i'm far too tired to fall asleep(because i'm thinking about you)

by jxywritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, No beta we die like lmanburg, Slow Burn, Texting, also angsty, and of course i added some angst, but don’t worry it’s fluffy :), i started this at 12 am because procrastination, kind of, someone give technoblade pizza rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxywritesstuff/pseuds/jxywritesstuff
Summary: (OH GOD MY TAGS ARENT WORKING)[Dream has added GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, TommyInnIt, Badboyhalo, and 14 others to the chat room]Dream: Who wants to help me kill God(or, Sapnap doesn't know why he's here, Tommy doesn't know why he's crying all the time, George doesn't know why he's flustered at the mere thought of Dream's laugh, BadBoyHalo doesn't know the last time he slept, and Techno just wants some pizza rolls)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 92
Kudos: 1262





	1. did you really make this chat room just to spam my notifications

**Author's Note:**

> my tags aren't working well today >:(
> 
> just a lil slowburn dreamnotfound/karlnap/skephalo fic that I started writing at 1 am because I'm an indecisive mess :)

<6 pm est>

[Dream has added GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Antfrost, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, TommyInnIt, Tubbo_, WilburSoot, Fundy, TheEret, KarlJacobs, Quackity, Technoblade, Nikichu, Ph1lza, and jschlatt to the chat room]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to EAT BACON]

Dream: who wants to help me kill god

Sapnap: ME

GeorgeNotFound: im in

Fundy: dude wtf it's like 12 am

Dream: and?

Fundy: ur right lets go

Technoblade: only i have the immense power and stamina to destroy god, you fools. i have just consumed an entire large-sized box of chick-fil-a waffle fries and a medium sprite. i am so powerful that satan himself trembles before my might. bow down, for you are but mere mortals facing your true king. 

TheEret: u had chick-fil-a?

TheEret: mmmm taste that sweet sweet homophobia. 

Technoblade: potatoes would never betray me like that. 

TommyInnIt: HI BITCHES GUESS WHOS HERE

Skeppy: dream why did u adddd thid child 

TommyInnIt: skeppy that was not very pog of you. 

BadBoyHalo: skeppy is always pog! ^-^

TommyInnIt: make that face again ima start stabbin shit bitch

BadBoyHalo: Language. 

Skeppy: no stabbbing tomy

TommyInnIt: SIMP

WilburSoot: SIMP

Tubbo_: SIMP

Dream: SIMP

GeorgeNotFound: SIMP

Sapnap: SIMP 

TheEret: SIMP

Fundy: SIMP

Technoblade: SIMP

Skeppy: stfu

BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE!!

WilburSoot: english

WilburSoot: tommy it's like 4 am

WilburSoot: dont u have school

TommyInnIt: yes and

WilburSoot: tommy go to bed

Dream: yeah tommy go to bed

TommyInnIt: make me bitch boy

<11:57 pm est>

TommyInnIt: WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK

TommyInnIt: HOW DID YOU GET MY MOMS NUMBER

WilburSoot: checkmate, bitch. 

TommyInnIt: FUCK U

[TommyInnIt has gone offline]

<12:04 am est>

Tubbo_: tubbo

WilburSoot: tubbo u go to bed too

Tubbo_: yes wilbur

[Tubbo_ has gone offline]

<3:28 am est>

[Technoblade has renamed the chat room to NERD]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to BACON]

[Technoblade has renamed the chat room to mere mortals]

[BadBoyHalo has renamed the chat room to Muffinteers ^-^]

[Sapnap has renamed the chat room to pissbaby]

[jschlatt has renamed the chat room to WE TAKE NO L'S] 

[WilburSoot has removed jschlatt from the chat room]

[Fundy has added jschlatt to the chat room]

WilbutSoot: son i am disappointed but not surprised

Fundy: f off

[KarlJacobs has renamed the chat room to HONK]

[TheEret has renamed the chat room to HJÖNK HJÖNK BITCH]

[Dream has renamed the chat room to homiesexuals]

Antfrost: im homosexual not homiesexual srry homies

[Antfrost has renamed the chat room to poggers]

[Sapnap has renamed the chat room to cat shit]

GeorgeNotFound: naming it after dream's dinner last night in see

Sapnap: yep :)

Dream: fuck u

GeorgeNotFound: no u

TheEret: holy shit dude that was some serious damage

BadBoyHalo: language.

<11:18 am est>

Quackity: what the fuck

Quackity: I woke up to 69 notifications

Quackity: I mean nice but what the hell happened 

TommyInnIt: quackity you should know to expect this from us by now. 

Quackity: I probably should

TommyInnIt: by the way

TommyInnIt: who's your favorite woman

Quackity: woman?

TommyInnIt: yeah

Quackity: probably my mom

TommyInnIt: of course it is u bitch

[TommyInnIt has removed Quackity from the chat room]

[Dream has added Quackity to the chat room] 

Dream: Tommy stop removing people

TommyInnIt: his favorite woman wasn't the queen

TommyInnIt: i had no choice

Dream: im removing your admin privileges

TommyInnIt: no

TommyInnIt: You shouldnt do that

TommyInnIt: what you should do

TommyInnIt: is go onto the smp

TommyInnIt: and type this in the chat

TommyInnIt: /op tommyinnit

Dream: no. 

TommyInnIt: wtf dream I'm a minor

Dream: how is that-

Dream: nevermind. 

TommyInnIt: if u don't

TommyInnIt: i have a way to scare the living shit out of you

Dream: no u don't

TommyInnIt: bet bitch

TommyInnIt: [minecraft.iron.door.jpg]

Dream: ...

Dream: fuck you

TommyInnIt: HAHA BITCH

TommyInnIt: WHOS LAUGHING NOW

<11:59 am est>

Tubbo_: HELLO

TommyInnIt: TUBBO :D

Tubbo_: TOMMY :D

jschlatt: oh god theyre multiplying

TommyInnIt: fuck u

jschlatt: i was going to say something but then I remembered ur a minor

jschlatt: shit

Tubbo_: hey schlatt did you know that i'm a lawyer

Tubbo_: ill take u to court 

Tubbo: bitch

TommyInnIt: HELLO BIG LAW

jschlatt: ...

[jschlatt has gone offline]

TommyInnIt: HAHA

TommyInnIt: YOU SCARED HIM AWAY

Tubbo_: ITS BECAUSE IM A LAWYER

Tubbo_: I CAN DO THAT SHIT

Tubbo_: I MADE THE LAW

TommyInnIt: HELL YEAH U DID


	2. as if i could ever even think about ignoring you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cw for schlatt making several sexual jokes)

<4:01 pm est>

Dream: gogy

Dream: gogy

Dream: gogy

Dream: gogy

Dream: answer me

Dream: gogy 

Dream: gogy

GeorgeNotFound: what do you need dream

Quackity: simp

GeorgeNotFound: shut up

Dream: gogy why did u block me on twitter

Dream: :(

GeorgeNotFound: dream u had a child with fundy

GeorgeNotFound: on stream

GeorgeNotFound: the MCC STREAM WE WON. 

GeorgeNotFound: why would u cheat on me like that :(

Dream: actually i don't know who the other parent is 

Dream: so technically it could be u or fundy

jschlatt: its both of them

jschlatt: i know a threesome when i see one

jschlatt: and dream's got some very scrumptious cake on that ass of his. 

jschlatt: if i didn't love women so much i would join in

jschlatt: but unfortunately for you minx will always and forever be my phone wallpaper

Fundy: do you ever shut the fuck up

jschlatt: that's no way to address your president 

Dream: we're not even on the smp schlatt

Fundy: you hold no power here

TommyInnIt: dream if you thought that we were going to keep this l'manburg shit to minecraft i obviously havent been annoying u enough

WilburSoot: we need to work harder tommy. 

TommyInnIt: it appears so. 

Tubbo_: o7

TommyInnIt: o7

Technoblade: i see that you all are online this seems like a good opportunity to plug my channel

Technoblade: EVERYONE GO SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE RIGHT NOW DO IT DO IT SUBSCRIBE TO ME GIVE ME MONEY SUBSCRIBE

jschlatt: never 

TommyInnIt: YOU HAVE ANGERED THE BLADE 

TommyInnIt: OHHH YOU FUCKED UP SCHLATT

TommyInnIt: YOU FUCKED UP REAL BADLY

Dream: gogy

Dream: pls ;-;

GeorgeNotFound: only if you name the child pissbaby and make sapnap and karl the uncles

Dream: ...

Dream: fine.

Fundy: don't u like need a lawyer for that shit

TommyInnIt: OH YOU WANT A LAWYER?!

Dream: tommy is your caps lock broken

TommyInnIt: @tubbo_ 

Tubbo_: WHO SUMMONED THE LORD

TommyInnIt: tubbo

TommyInnIt: i love the lord but we need a lawyer

Tubbo_: :0 DONT WORRY I KNOW ONE LET ME GET HIM

Tubbo_: *coughs aggressively*

Tubbo_: DID SOMEONE MENTION THE LAW

Tubbo_: DO YOU KNOW THAT I WROTE THAT LAW

Tubbo_: WELL I DID

Tubbo_: BECAUSE IM A FUCKIN LAWYER

Tubbo_: BITCH

TommyInnIt: YEAHHH BIG MAN

TommyInnIt: LETS GO TO COURT BITCGES

Tubbo_: WOOOOO

WilburSoot: gentlemen please calm down

WilburSoot: we are in a house of law

Tubbo_: I MADE THE LAW BITCH

Tubbo_: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND STILL MAKE LOTS OF MONEY

TommyInnIt: AND WOMEN DONT FORGET WOMEN

Tubbo_: YEAHHHH ALL THE WOMEN LOVE ME

Tubbo_: ESPECIALLY THE BEES

jschlatt: dont forget the birds tubbo

Tubbo_: SHUT UP BITCH

Tubbo_: YOU AINT SHIT

TommyInnIt: YEAHHH GO BIG LAW

KarlJacobs: what the honk

KarlJacobs: why do i have so many notifications

KarlJacobs: :0 wait nick is here?

Sapnap: Karl you literally see me every day

Sapnap: we live together

KarlJacobs: :0 HI SAPPYNAPPY <3 

Sapnap: hi karl <3

TommyInnIt: ew wholesomeness

Tubbo_: BURN IT DOWN

Tubbo_: ITS REALLLL DARK IN HERE TOMMY

TommyInnIt: WE DIDNT START THE FIRE

Tubbo_: IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNING

TommyInnIt: WE DIDNT START THE FIRE

Tubbo_: NO WE DIDNT IGNITE IT WE TRIED TO FIGHT IT

jschlatt: leaked texts. 

jschlatt: the teenage girls love them

Sapnap: fuck u

jschlatt: fuck me yourself coward

KarlJacobs: >:0

BadBoyHalo: LANGUAGE

BadBoyHalo: >:(

Tubbo_: on an unrelated note

Tubbo_: i was eating some leaves earlier

Tubbo_: the kinds that fall from the sky when it gets cold

Tubbo_: they were very good

Tubbo_: very satisfying cromch

Tubbo_: would you like some tommy

TommyInnIt: i am very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in this chat room today but will they make me manly

Tubbo_: the manliest

TommyInnIt: sure then

Ph1lza: tubbo please don't eat leaves

Tubbo_: but the cromch!

TommyInnIt: let the man have his cromch phil

Ph1lza: tubbo that's not healthy

Tubbo_: c r o m c h

WilburSoot: tubbo no

WilburSoot: stick to drugs and stress relievers

Tubbo_: fine please eat a fish

TommyInnIt: oh god

Ph1lza: sigh

Technoblade: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE RIGHT NOW

jschlatt: u want a favor techno? ;)

jschlatt: my beds rlly cold how bout u warm it up

WilburSoot: schlatt please stop being horny

jschlatt: never.

TommyInnIt: shall i kick schlatt

TommyInnIt: fuck

TommyInnIt: i can't

Dream: i removed your admin privileges tommy

Dream: you were far too powerful

TommyInnIt: this is not poggers dream

TommyInnIt: dont u agree tubbo

Tubbo_: yes dream you are not poggers

jschlatt: do you know what would make you more poggers dream

jschlatt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

TommyInnIt: WHOOPS SOMEONE BURNED DOWN JSCHLATT’S HOUSE

TommyInnIt: TRULY A HORRIBLE TRAGEDY

Tubbo_: what terrible news

WilburSoot: i am so sorry schlatt 

WilburSoot: my finger slipped

WilburSoot: and now there is a large crater

WilburSoot: coincidentally right where your podium used to be

Tubbo_: huh 

TommyInnIt: weird

TheEret: hi eret here

TommyInnIt: this is not avatar the last airbender eret

TommyInnIt: fuck off

TheEret: thats basically what the gaang told zuko before he killed the guy he hired to attack them 

TheEret: coincidence? i think not 

TommyInnIt: pls don’t stab tubbo

TommyInnIt: techno already blew him up 

TommyInnIt: but he slapped me to death so i forgave him

TheEret: if i punch you to death will you forgive me

TommyInnIt: no you bitch

TommyInnIt: u fuckin blew lmanburg up

TommyInnIt: and made me lose both my discs

TommyInnIt: to the green gremlin

WilburSoot: hey techno speaking of blowing manburg up i found the button

WilburSoot: got those wither skulls ready

TommyInnIt: oh fuck

TommyInnIt: does this mean i should start streaming 

Tubbo_: probably

TommyInnIt: ok

TommyInnIt: tubbo ill meet u by the courthouse

Tubbo_: yes tommy

Tubbo_: o7

TommyInnIt: o7

jschlatt: what the actual fuck did i just witness

jschlatt: welp guess id better start streaming

TheEret: yeah me too

TheEret: ill enjoy stabbing you schlatt

jschlatt: not if i stab you first


	3. just stole a monster from two lovestruck nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hi yes, just a little clarification that the relationship between Tommy and Tubbo here and in all my works is completely platonic, both Tommy and Tubbo are minors and both have said that they are uncomfortable with being shipped so pls don’t do it ^v^)

<4:31 pm est>

Technoblade: today has been a great day

TommyInnIt: what happened big man

Technoblade: just roasted some orphans. 

WilburSoot: second worst thing that happened to them tbh

TommyInnIt: what the fuck

Technoblade: anyone got some pizza rolls?

TommyInnIt: no do you want drugs instead

Technoblade: what kind

TommyInnIt: one second

TommyInnIt: @/quackity

TommyInnIt: BIG Q WE HAVE A CLIENT

Quackity: LETSGOOOOO

Tubbo_: poggers do you want some bath d tubbo

TommyInnIt: tubbo let the big men talk

Technoblade: so what kind of drugs we talking bout here

Technoblade: i have vast sums of diamonds 

TommyInnIt: we have powder

Technoblade: interesting

Technoblade: and what does this powder do

Quackity: one sec

Quackity: *quackityshirtlessminecraftskin.jpg*

TommyInnIt: WOAHHHHHKAY NOPE NOPE

Technoblade: ...I don’t think I want drugs anymore, Tommy. 

TommyInnIt: just back away slowly techno back away slowly 

WilburSoot: can i blow him up

jschlatt: hey wilbur good question i have a better one can i blow you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

TommyInnIt: MY EYES

jschlatt: ive already got a crafting table tommy dont be a party pooper

WilburSoot: and this is why we declared independence from you americans 

jschlatt: schlatt2020 bitches

TommyInnIt: dont speak to me again unless you get your checkmark back

jschlatt: fuck you 

TommyInnIt: wtf schlatt im 16

Tubbo_: schlatt he’s a minor

WilburSoot: you awful awful man

<4:43 est>

Dream: what the hell

Dream: i regret opening my phone

TommyInnIt: BIG D

Tubbo_: POG

TommyInnIt: YEAHHHHHHHHHH

Dream: im going back to bed

KarlJacobs: dream it’s only 4 pm

Dream: and?

KarlJacobs: ur right ima go find sapnap bye

_—_—_—_—_

Nick snorted, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Karl, I’ve been sitting four feet away from you editing for two hours.”

Karl looked up at him and laughed, and just like so many times before Nick felt warmth bubble up inside him at the twinkle in his eye and the way he smiled, bright as a star and nearly blinding, but somehow still so soft it made his heart skip a beat. Once again he wondered what the hell he had done to deserve this, to deserve to be able to wake up every day and see his face, his perfect, beautiful face. 

To him, Karl wasn’t just his boyfriend. Karl was the sun, always burning bright and warm, always lighting up the lives of everyone around him, always there when you needed him most. When they had first met, on that fateful discord call all those months and years ago, Nick had met Karl’s eyes and instantly wondered how any human being could be so perfect. 

Sure, it _was_ cliché, but it still wasn’t anything short of the truth. 

Nick shook away his _very_ homosexual thoughts(but only somewhat. He found it nearly impossible to stop thinking about him) and closed out the editing program, making sure to save his work. “It’s almost 5. Do you want to order a pizza?” 

“Sure.” Karl nodded, spinning slightly in his wheelie chair as he closed out of the MCC practice server. Nick nodded and pulled out his phone before realizing that it had died. “Damn,” he muttered. “One sec.”

As he waited for his phone to restart, he admired Karl’s fluffy hair and imagined what it would be like to run a hand through it. About three seconds later, he gave in and walked up behind Karl, who was still on his desktop checking his twitch, and carded a hand gently through his poofy waves of hair. 

Karl melted backwards into his chair, a grin crossing his face. “Nick,” he laughed, “what are you doing? I’m just checking up on a few things, we can cuddle in a bit.”

Nick shrugged. “Just looked too fluffy. Couldn’t resist.”

Karl giggled again. “It tickles.”

Karl opened his mouth to respond when he heard a knock on their apartment door. He sighed, dropping his hands. “I’ve got it,” he said, even though Karl had already gotten up.

Karl squinted. “You haven’t ordered the pizza yet, right?” 

Sapnap shook his head. “Maybe Jimmy destroyed your car again or something.”

“I hope not.” Karl muttered. “Especially since I actually paid for this one.”

Whoever was at the door knocked again, a little more insistent. “Ok, ok.” Sapnap muttered, walking over to the door and opening it. His eyes widened. 

“...What the fuck?”

“Is that- is that Technoblade?” Karl’s voice was incredulous with disbelief.

Sure enough, none other than The Blade himself was standing in the doorway, sipping on a McDonald’s water. “You got any pizza rolls?” He asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t live literally three thousand miles away.

Sapnap blinked. “...what the hell- Techno, why- how did you get here?”

Technoblade shrugged. “Flew. I was free this week so I decided, why the hell not?”

“...that’s like five hours, Techno.”

He glanced at Karl and raised his eyebrow. “Do you have any more Monsters? I’ve been up for seventeen hours.”

“Jesus.” Nick muttered, but he couldn’t help a small grin from crossing his face. “Come on in.”

_—_—_—_—_

<5:32 pm est>

Technoblade: just flew to north carolina for no reason and stole karl’s last blue monster 

Sapnap: unfortunately can confirm

Sapnap: *technosapnapandkarl.png*

Tommyinnit: WHAT THE FUCK

TommyInnIt: TECHNOBLADE WHY WOHDBDJLD YOU MEETG SAPNAP AND KATL BEFORW ME

TommyInnIt: I FEEL SO BETRAYEBD

Skeppy: what the hell

Skeppy: techno why

Technoblade: heard they had pizza rolls in nc 

Skeppy: technoblade they have pizza rolls everywhere in the us

Technoblade: wait rlly

Technoblade: damn

Technoblade: well this was a waste of time

KarlJacobs: technoblade youve been awake for seventeen and a half hours

KarlJacobs: go to bed

jschlatt: what the hell u guys having a threesome without me :(

Sapnap: shut the fuck up

Ph1lza: jesus technoblade 

Ph1lza: get some sleep dude

Technoblade: meh

Technoblade: i just ate half a bag of pizza rolls and like two monsters theres no hope for me anymore

WilburSoot: techno. 

WilburSoot: FUCKING GO TO BED. 

BadBoyHalo: Language!

BadBoyHalo: but srsly u muffin get some sleep

BadBoyHalo: that’s not healthy

Skeppy: wait bad

Skeppy: if technoblade can fly to north carolina randomly 

Skeppy: can we drive to orlando and just like 

Skeppy: knock on dream’s door

BadBoyHalo: O-o

Skeppy: cmon pleaseeeee?

Skeppy: it’ll be the ultimate trollllllll

BadBoyHalo: is dream busy?

GeorgeNotFound: HOLD UP

GeorgeNotFound: SKEPPY YOU ARE N O T MEETING DREAM BEFORE I DO

GeorgeNotFound: THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE. 

Skeppy: bet

BadBoyHalo: we should at least ask him first zak 

Skeppy: :((((

Skeppy: FINE.

Skeppy: but i want cuddles >:(

BadBoyHalo: ofc ^v^ 

Skeppy: :D YAY

TommyInnIt: what the hell did i just witness

GeorgeNotFound: since ur too much of a dumbass to understand i will spell it out for you

GeorgeNotFound: they are homosexuals

TommyInnIt: this is common knowledge gogy

TommyInnIt: but he’s all like, “oh im sKePpY hAHa im bad at minecraft aNd iM in lOvE wiTh bAdBoyhALo UwU i want cuDdLeS :0”

TommyInnIt: kinda weirdchamp tbh

TommyInnIt: i mean im touch starved but im not gonna just straight up ask for cuddles 

Skeppy: stfu

BadBoyHalo: language. 

TommyInnIt: go be gay somewhere else

Tubbo_: ill cuddle you tommy 

Tubbo_: if you want

Tubbo_: :)

TommyInnIt: o-0


	4. too busy crying cant sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying my best to make them stay in character but it’s fucking HARD because I can’t WRITE HHH
> 
> I’m so sorry for inconsistencies :/ I’m not great at writing but I tried

<9:06 pm est>

TommyInnIt: ah fuck

WilburSoot: what happened child

TommmyInnIt: stfu im not a child

TommyInnIt: u bitch

TommyInnIt: dont make me get my vlog knife 

Ph1lza: what did you do

TommyInnIt: im failing maths

WilburSoot: CHILD

TommyInnIt: SHUT THE FUCK UP

TommyInnIt: IM AN EPIC GAMER

TommyInnIt: NOT A NERD

TommyInnIt: but motherinnit is not pleased

WilburSoot: child

TommyInnIt: DONT MAKE ME SLAP YOU BITCH

WilburSoot: ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY

TommyInnIt: BET

Ph1lza: do you need help with your math?

WilburSoot: if i call in the furry will you listen to him

TommyInnIt: which one

TommyInnIt: fundy no

TommyInnIt: antfrost maybe

Tubbo_: i can teach you maths tommyinnit

Tubbo_: if you have two bees and one flies away you have only one bee

Tubbo_: and also depression

Technoblade: tommy if i technoplane to your house to teach you math will you provide me with tortinos 

TommyInnIt: no but we have mccains pizza rolls

TommyInnIt: basically the same thing

TommyInnIt: but better

Technoblade: eh not worth it

Antfrost: i heard my name would you like me to teach you math tommy 

TommyInnIt: do you know anything at all about extrapolation 

Antfrost: oh i havent used that ever in my whole life

Antfrost: i was ok at math in high school

Antfrost: and then i played minecraft instead of learning stuff after that

TommyInnIt: maybe ill just drop out of school and play video games for a living

TommyInnIt: im almost at 3 mil any pogs in the chat

Tubbo_: pog

Ph1lza: you should not drop out of school tommy

TommyInnIt: watch me bitch

WilburSoot: tommy i can literally text motherinnit right now 

TommyInnIt: plz dont 

TommyInnIt: she threatened to have me stop streaming for a couple of days so i could study

TommyInnIt: :/

Quackity: tommy i cant help you with math

Quackity: but i can help you with meth. 

TommyInnIt: YEAHHHH BIG Q

Quackity: LETF UFCKIN OGOO

TommyInnIt: WOOOO

WilburSoot: you can only do drugs if you finish your maths tommy

TommyInnIt: hsut up bitjc 

TommyInnIt: im the bigestt man eevr 

Tubbo_: hes already high does anyone else want some

Ph1lza: jesus fuck

Tubbo: i brought my own drugs everypne

TommyInnIt: atr klil pwoder 

TommyInnIt: po g 

Technoblade: does anyone wanna play some bedwars

TommyInnIt: il l be atthe shti ou tof youb itch 

Technoblade: bet

TommyInnIt: vc 

Tubbo: can i come :0

TommyInnIt: youc an alway scome with me tubb o 

Tubbo: ya y :D

Skeppy: holy shit eevn i can tyep beter thna yuo tommy 

TommyInnIt: stfu btich 

•••••

Tommy swore as he fell off the map again, his bed only just broken by his rival(even though he had actually taken the time to get fucking obsidian this round!). “Goddamnit, Techno!”

“Technoblade never dies!” Techno crowed. “Even on a new setup my pvp abilities are far superior to yours! To defeat me, you must train for another 200 years!”

“You wanna do one more round?” Tubbo(who definitely hadn’t been humming the wii shop theme for the past ten minutes and fucking around the map instead of focusing on the game) asked, flying over to Tommy. 

Tommy opened his mouth to reply _yes, of course_ , when his eyes flicked to the analog clock above his PC. _2:56 am_ in a bright crimson, burning slightly into his eyelids, a piercing reminder that he should have been in bed two hours ago. 

He bit his lip, feeling his eyes droop. Once again, the image of yesterday’s maths test handed back to him, covered in bright red markings and crosses, flashed before his eyes. 

“Actually, fellas, I’m a little tired tonight... I think I’m gonna go to bed now.” Tommy said, tabbing out to check discord for a couple of seconds before switching back to Minecraft and typing _/hub_ in the chat. 

“Awww. But that’s probably smart.”

“Of course it is, Tubbo. I’m always right.”

“Is that why all the women love you?”

“I’m so smart they’re afraid of my immense brain. That’s why none of them actually talk to me.”

“Pretty sure the reason your head is so big is because of your ego, not your IQ.” Technoblade said, completely monotone.

Tommy sputtered. “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT, TECHNOBLADE, YOU-“ he paused. “...Fuck you. I’m too tired to think of a better insult.”

“Isn’t it like 3 am in England right now?”

“Yeah.” Tubbo’s voice was quieter than usual and Tommy wondered if it was because he was tired or because his parents were asleep. 

“That was fun. Thanks for playing with us, Techno.” Tommy clicked out of Minecraft and took one last sip of his Coca-Cola. 

“It was fun stabbing you, exploding you, and murdering you in various other ways. I’ll be sure to do it again sometime.” 

Tommy snorted. “I’d like to see you try, bitch.”

“...Tommy, over the past two hours you have a 1-12 win rate, and the only time you won was because Karl’s frame rate made me glitch through the wool block.”

“...we don’t need to look at the statistics, Technoblade. I’m a bigger man, so I automatically win.”

“You’re 16.”

“Shut up.”

Techno snorted. “I’m gonna go and see if Karl has enough melted cheese to make nacho fries.”

He logged off and it was just Tubbo and Tommy left in the call, like so many other nights when the two best friends would stay up through ungodly hours of the night playing Minecraft or scrolling through Reddit or sometimes just talking, half-asleep and barely paying attention to an old podcast or VOD. 

For a moment the two sat in silence, neither really willing to hang up. Even though he needed to go to bed, Tommy found himself not wanting to reach for his mouse and right-click the red hang up button, instead wavering with indesicion. Over the past year, Tubbo had become a source of comfort to him, a sort of warmth always at his side, even though he had only met him in real life once. 

“It was fun playing with you, Tommy.” Tubbo said after half a minute of not-quite-awkward but still stiff silence. 

“It’s always fun playing with you, Tubbo.” 

“Awww, thanks!”

Tommy couldn’t suppress a smile. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“As always.”

“Goodnight, Tubbo.”

“Goodnight.”

Tommy finally forced himself to click the red button. The familiar discord hang-up noise rain in his ears for only milliseconds before all was silent. Sighing, he shut off his PC and threw away his empty soda can. 

After quickly brushing his teeth, he washed his face and slid into bed silently, pulling his blanket over himself. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. 

Thirty seconds later, they fluttered open again. 

He grunted softly in frustration, shifting slightly and adjusting the blankets, trying to clear his thoughts, to think about counting sheep or calming music or clouds rolling across a clear blue sky or waves crashing onto a beach. But the more he tried to push away the thoughts that were jabbing at his brain insistently, the louder they became, images of his failed test and the look on his teacher’s face as he had handed it back to him, not to mention the odd looks that his classmates gave him and the teasing remarks they made about the fact that he had almost three million subscribers from playing Minecraft. Some were light-hearted jokes and some were scathing insults, but both stung. 

The silence made him feel alone. Even with his parents in the same house, even with his friends at school who he had talked to no less than twelve hours ago, even with having talked to Wilbur and Phil earlier on the smp and playing bedwars with Tubbo and Techno ten minutes ago, even with his millions of followers on social media, he still couldn’t help but feel as if he was the outcast, the stranger. For a second he considered ringing Tubbo again just so he had someone to talk to, but then decided against it. After all, he had just hung up so he could try to sleep. It would be a dick move for him to call him right as he was trying to catch some shut-eye. He sighed. In the end, it would just be him and his thoughts. 

For the past couple of days he had had a nagging feeling that could only be described like he was at the bottom of a dark pit twenty feet deep, with sloping sides nearly impossible to grip onto. Despite the challenge, all his peers had scaled the walls of the pit as if it was the easiest thing in the world, clambering up the slippery slope as if it was an escalator. But for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, Tommy couldn’t scale the walls of the pit. Now he was the only one left in the depths, trying over and over to clamber up the walls, getting _so fucking close_ , and then having his foot falter or his grip loosen and tumbling back to the bottom again. Someone reached out a hand to help him and he felt anger bubble up inside him. He had to do this on his own! Everyone else had!

But why was it so difficult for him?

Tommy reached up to feel the hot tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks and blinked. Why was he crying? It was just one failed test, after all. One fluke. One bad day. 

He didn’t have time to be sad. He had millions of fans counting on him to be loud and obnoxious and funny as he fucked around on a server with some of the best Minecrafters in the world. He had no right to be crying, really. 

He rolled over and tried to ignore the way that the darkness was blurred from the tears in his eyes. 

.....

George couldn’t sleep. 

He had actually tried as well. For three hours, he had rolled over in his bed, adjusting the pillows and even changing out the blankets in an effort to get his body to cooperate with him. Of course it didn’t want to.

After three hours of struggle, he gave up, opening his phone to scroll through Twitter. His sleep schedule was fucked anyway. What was one more sleepless night in the grand scheme of things? 

~~He definitely wasn’t afraid to go to sleep because of the dream he had last night that started on an airplane and ended with his hands running through Dream’s hair and the taste of his strawberry chapstick on George’s lips.~~

It was normal for straight people to have dreams about their friends like this, right? It was probably just a fever nightmare, his allergies acting up ~~and causing him to have a mid-life crisis about whether he was really heterosexual or not~~. He didn’t fall in love with boys ~~even if he had stupidly fluffy hair and an adorable spatter of freckles crossing his cheeks and a teakettle laugh~~. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with gay relationships, it just wasn’t something that George was himself. 

_... ~~Right?~~ _

He checked Discord and was surprised to see that Dream was active. He considered it for a moment before opening contacts and hitting _FaceTime Dream._

Before about six months ago, George had never seen Dream’s face. Clay had always been less open about his physical appearance than George, and that was fine ~~because as soon as he had seen what Dream looked like he had immediately started simping.~~ But now they FaceTimed regularly when one of them couldn’t sleep or was just bored or they felt like it. 

Seeing Dream’s face had always comforted George. He knew that only a select few people had seen Dream’s face apart from his family members and he also knew that Dream was probably the most open about his appearance with George than anyone else. It made him feel all warm inside thinking about Dream and the small dimples he had when his face curled into a smile. ~~Was it selfish to think that he was special to Dream?~~

Dream picked up on the fourth ring. “Hey, George.”

“Hi, Dream.” George blinked at the camera, looking at Dream’s soft smile and slightly tired eyes and messy hair and the spatter of freckles on his cheeks and barely able to suppress a grin.

“What’s up?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” Dream paused. “Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?”

He snorted, adjusting how he held his phone so that he could lay more comfortably. “Just wanted to talk.”

“Because I’m so boring I make you fall asleep? Wow, George.”

“If I wanted to fall asleep I would’ve called Bad.”

“Fair point.” Dream conceded, smirking. “Although he’s probably too busy simping for Skeppy to answer.” 

“True.” George sighed ~~and why did it sound so much more lovestruck than it meant to what the fuck-~~

“It’s like 12 am here. I was just editing some stuff.” 

“It’s 5 here.” George stifled a yawn. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you need me to get Tommy to wake you up?”

“God, please no.”

Dream let out a genuine laugh and _oh_ , why did that make George’s heart flutter that much and why was his face so warm and why were his thoughts suddenly all tangled and flustered and all he could think about was Dream’s laugh, Dream’s smile, Dream’s-

“George? You still there?”

He snapped out of it. “Yeah! Yeah. Sorry, just... zoned out for a bit.”

“...right.” Dream raised an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t want me to get Tommy?”

“I’d rather keep my eardrums intact, thank you.”

“Fair enough.”

And after about an hour of talking and laughing quietly about YouTube and MCC and editing and analytics and their friends and Minecraft and whatever else they came up with, George really did fall asleep on call with Dream, listening to the melodic sound of his voice and imagining what it would feel like if he was right behind George, pulling him close to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his torso ~~as he planted soft kisses in his hair.~~


End file.
